Charlie's Friends
by nolielovebug
Summary: bella has longed for Carlisle since she moved to Forks almost a year ago, what happens one night when Charlie is out could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot, there will not be cannon pairing, and maybe if you guys like it ill turn it into a story….DISCLAIMER I own nothing.

Charlie's friends

Charlie always had friends around the house on weekends, his fishing buddies people, from work, being the police chief he seemed to know everyone so there were always guys in and out, most of his friends were boring I could care less that they hung around, that was all except doctor Cullen. Dr Cullen had been my Doctor since I moved back in with Charlie a few months ago he was an older man in his 40's he had incredibly beautiful blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes, I found myself wanting to get hurt just so I could go see him, and in between my many visits to his office he started hanging around the house more and more. The was only one problem with my lusting for Dr Cullen he was married to Esme and had 3 children Edward, Emmett, and Alice. Edward and Emmett were twins and in my grade, while Alice was a year younger. I wasn't friends with any of them, Edward and Emmett were jocks and only hung out with the football players and the cheerleaders, and Alice was just that she was co-captains with Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie.

One day after school I was making dinner when I heard a knock on the door, not expecting anyone any time soon I went to answer it only to my astonishment it was Dr Cullen

"Oh high Bella is your Father home."

"Uhm sorry no he isn't but he should be home shortly if you would like to come in and wait."

"Yeah that would be great" he said as I turned to let him in "oooh something smells really good, you must be a good cook."

"Thank you Dr Cullen I really do try."

"Please Bella when not in the office feel freak to call me Carlisle."

"Ok can do, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you I'm fine." Just then the phone rang I went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello Swan residence"

"Bella its dad, I'm sorry sweetie but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, some dumb ass on a motorcycle was speeding out on the highway and wreck killing himself and I have to deal with that."

"It's ok Char-Dad; I'll put some food away for you. Oh by the way Dr Cullen is here I'll tell him what happened I'm sure he will understand." we said our good byes I turned to see Carlisle standing behind me staring at me. "Uhm that was my dad he won't be home till late tonight something about an accident that he had to take care of.

"Oh such a shame I guess you'll be all alone tonight then."

"Yeah but its not the first time."

"you know something Bella you are very beautiful there is just something about you, if I was 20 years younger I would so be after a piece of you."

"Who says you have to be younger." I don't know what possessed me but I liked it.

He looked at me and smiles moving in closer slipping his hand around my waste pulling me closer, and he kissed me, taking my lip between his, but suddenly he pulled away. "Oh Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I think I should go" but before he could go I grabbed his arm and threw myself at him, he didn't reject me he wanted me I could tell by the look in his eye. He lifted me up onto the counter never breaking our kiss. He slipped his hands under my moving them from my hips to my rips and then my breast and back again. Then he started pulling on my shirt lifting it up only breaking the kiss for a few seconds as he also removed his. Who would have thought that under the white lab coat and the button up dress shirts that he usually wore was the most incredible abs that I have ever scene, he had a better body than some kids my age and he was old enough to be their father. He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he went into the living room. I was placing soft sweet kisses on his neck all he did was smile, he started walking up stairs. "Bella which room is yours?" the house was simple upstairs there were 2 bedrooms and a bathroom one on the right and one on the left with the bathroom straight. I told him which room we stepped in he gently placed me on the bed stepping away for a few seconds to lock the door "don't want anyone walking in on us."

He returned and picked up right where he started always so gentle and such a gentleman, when we were completely naked Carlisle looked at me and said "Bella are you sure this is what you want, I know you've never been with anyone are you sure you want me to be your first." I replied in a half moan.

He slowly slid his length into me pausing to make sure I was ok, yes it hurt but it was what I wanted. When he realized I was fine he quickened his pace, my breaths started to quicken, I could feel every inch of him inside me, I had longed for this for a year and now it was finally mine, and with one last thrust we reached our climax leaving our bodies a motionless heap on the bed. We got dressed and headed down stairs; Carlisle gave me one last kiss before leaving.

We continued to sneak around for 2 months, his wife, kids, my father no one ever expected anything was going on between us

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N because you guys were so sweet with all the views and reviews I am going to add onto the one shot and make it a story. I will try to update at least twice a week no guarantees. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story that was really awesome and a kick butt surprise for me when I woke up today. So if you want me to continue to write please leave me reviews and lots of views…. Ok so I hope the thought of this story works for everyone… I know my two weaknesses when it comes to men are 1. Men in uniform and 2. Older attractive men, so I'm kind of modeling this after myself at least on the attraction to older men, if you don't like the story I am sorry no one is forcing you to read it but I would hope that you would give it at least a try I promise it will be fantastic…. Well with all that said enjoy this chapter since you requested it ~nolie~

Chapter 2

Carlisle and myself had managed to keep our affair I guess that's what you would call it a secret from everyone, but all of that was about to change. My period was late, mine unlike many people my age was like clock work every 28 days my aunt flow would come visit and this month it was a week late, I was really beginning to worry how would I bring this up to Carlisle, how would he act, what would he do? I had a million and one questions but no answers at all. Come on Bella get your crap together I said to myself.

I went a few towns over because if I would have made this purchase in forks, someone was bound to tell Charlie. I walked into Wal-greens, I knew what I had to buy but did people my age where we live really buy these often, what if the cashier thought I was a freak or a slut or something, what if there was a little old lady by me or something… Snap out of it Bella who cares what the other people think for all they know you could be buying it for someone else. I found the aisle, grabbed one, and paid for my purchase, and sure enough the cashier gave me an odd look. I took my bag and headed out to my truck, and drove back to forks. It was just after 3:30 when I got home and I knew Charlie didn't get home till after 5 so I knew I wasn't going to have to worry about him catching me.

I went to the bathroom and took the test, and a few minutes later I looked at it to see the word PREGNANT P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. I was fucking pregnant what did I know about taking care of a child or myself during this, I was still a child myself. I sent Carlisle a text telling him we needed to talk in person, and then went down stairs to start dinner for Charlie. 10 minutes later I got a reply from Carlisle "ok I'll try to make it over before Charlie gets home"

A short while later I heard a knock on the door knowing who I was I went to answer, when I shut the door behind him he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"You might want to sit down." I motioned towards the couch; he had a worried look on his face. "Carlisle I'm pregnant" his eyes got huge

"You're what? How do you know did you take a test or did you just miss your period?"

"Both my period is about a week late so I went and got a test and it was positive"

"You did what you went to the store and got a test, Bella everyone in this" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"Already thought of that I went a few towns over and got it, no one knew who I was and I didn't see anyone from here."

"Bella, I don't know what we should do I guess we have a little while to think about it, but I don't know what to do about my family this will get out and everyone will know."

Carlisle wasn't in love with Esme, but he did love her, the only reason why he hadn't divorced her was because of the children, oh and she will get half of everything that he owns, everything that he has worked for. Carlisle has told me now that the children are older, he has thought about divorce more and more. He already had the papers drawn up by his lawyer but he didn't know how to tell Esme this would break her, she really loved him, but she knew something was wrong in their relationship. She had been urging him to attend couples counseling with her for months know but he always refused, he didn't want to save the relationship he wanted to find someone knew. Carlisle had told me I was that someone knew. I was the person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with start a new family with.

"Bella, I'll tell Esme that I want a divorce."

A/N I'm ending it there that way it leave you guys wanting more, please review, reviews make me want to write more so If you want more please review…. All the Esme fans please don't hate me I am an Esme fan but this is just how the story is going.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N all the characters in this story are human

I own nothing all things belong to the author and not me.

Chapter 3

It had been 5 weeks since I told Carlisle that I was pregnant, he insisted on running some test which also confirmed it. He and Esme were getting a divorce but no one knows about me and the baby, He moved out of the house he shared with his family, and into a townhouse not to far from the hospital, which he was spending more and more time at, when he wasn't working we were together at his place. We still haven't told anyone about our relationship, we both we're waiting till graduation which was only a week away, good thing to because morning sickness is making my life miserable, and people were starting to notice that something wasn't right with me. Charlie was always giving me these looks like he knew but thought I couldn't be because no one was ever around the house; I didn't hang out with anyone.

Carlisle suggested that once I graduated I move in with him that way we could be an actual couple; I was ecstatic I couldn't wait but had no idea how I was going to tell Charlie. Carlisle insisted that we would tell him together after graduation. I was scared shitless as to what he would think or do, Charlie has never been the type of person to loose his temper easily but then again one of his friends had never knocked up his daughter before, and was planning on having her move in with him. For safe measures I was going to make sure when we told him that all the guns were locked away that way we had a chance to leave before he had time to get one.

Time flew by and before I knew it, it was graduation, as I walked across the stage I saw Carlisle sitting there clapping as they announced my name. I knew tomorrow was the day that we planned on telling Charlie, so I was a bundle of nerves, felt like I was going to be sick all that time because of that and the dreaded morning sickness that every expecting mother hates. After the ceremony Charlie and I went out to eat at his favorite diner, he sat there and rambled on and on about how proud he was of me this and that, I sat there texting Carlisle the whole time hoping there was some way that he could save me from this torture, when he suggested that he show up and join us for lunch and while at lunch we tell Charlie, because he was less likely to freak out in a public space. I reluctantly agreed.

A few minutes later Carlisle showed up and Charlie noticed right away and asked him to join us, after a few minutes of chit chat, Carlisle decided that now was the time.

"Charlie I have something, well we have something to tell you." he said looking at me when he said we "Bella and I are in love." Charlie's eyes got huge, his fist clenched I could tell that he was beyond pissed "and well Bella and I are expecting a child together." When that was said Charlie turned to me giving me the dirtiest look I have ever received in my life.

"When did this start young lady, what would posses you to do this?"

"its a few months now, I am about two months pregnant, and well it kind of just happened it wasn't anything planned."

"Charlie Bella and I love each other, and once my divorce is final I plan on making an honest woman out of her." Carlisle stated.

"Isabella I want you out of my house now, I don't care where you go but your not welcome back at mine." he said as he was standing up, tears just started to roll down my cheeks, I truly loved Carlisle but I felt as if I had betrayed my father. Just then Carlisle's strong arms wrapped them selves around me pulling me close to him. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

As we walked out of the dinner, his arms still wrapped around me we received all kinds of looks from the customers, they knew how could they not know I'm sure most of them even heard what happened, we were ruined in this town. That night Carlisle held me as he sleeps and I cried.

A/n I know this chapter is short but I hope that you enjoy it… to all of you that have viewed and reviewed my story you guys rock I love ya each and every one of you… please leave a nice little review because remember reviews make me want to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Thank you for all the kind reviews and fav the story that just makes me so happy, I am truly surprised by how many views this story has gotten I want to thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read it. Remember I own nothing all things related to the twilight saga belong to ms Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning alone in bed I knew Carlisle had to work today; I notice a piece of paper and a credit card on the desk.

_Bella love, _

_I am sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke,_

_I had to go to work today. _

_I will be home later this evening. _

_Feel free to take my credit card and do some shopping _

_For yourself._

_Love Carlisle_

Carlisle knew that I wasn't able to go back and get clothes from Charlie's house because I wasn't welcome there anymore, so I had nothing. Last night he had given me one of his shirts to sleep in. I quickly showered and put on the clothes I wore yesterday, since they were the only think that I had right now. I drove to Port Angeles, I really didn't want to spend my whole day shopping, unlike most girls I really dreaded shopping, I would rather spend my whole day doing something less girly, and more intellectual. I enjoyed reading some of my favorite authors are Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte, Poe, some of the greatest authors, and because of this I have become a loner. I would rather be a loner any day than have a bunch of fake friends.

I bought the things I needed, and headed home. When I was almost to the house my phone rang, looking at the screen, to see who it was it was none other than the love of my life.

"Hey babe what's wrong you never call me when your at work."

"Bella, sweetie don't freak out, but my kids are coming for dinner tonight, is there any way you can make us a nice dinner so we can all sit down and talk about everything that has gone on." The thought of his kids coming over for dinner scared me we never really got along during high school I could already see what a mess this dinner could turn out to be.

"Yeah sure, ill stop by the store buy some things and ill make a nice dinner" we quickly ended the call I felt as if my heart was going to come out of my chest, they were going to freak out when they find out. I know if Charlie would have knocked up and planned on marrying a girl I went to high school with I would be freaked out, and extremely pissed off.

I ran to the store bought the things I needed and headed back to the house, most of the day was already gone. I decided that I would make lasagna with garlic bread and a salad for dinner. Once I got every thing in the oven I went to get ready, knowing that I needed to make a good impression on his kids, not that they would like me anyways but first impressions always matter.

I heard the garage door open knowing that it was Carlisle I went down stairs to meet him. "Hello sweetie, how was your day."

"Long, dinner smells wonderful what are we having?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and salad."

"Yummy, well I'm going to take a shower and get ready the kids should be here shortly, don't worry they will be respectful of you. If they get here before I get out don't freak be yourself, that's all that I ask."

I really had never had a problem with anxiety until the pregnancy and now it seemed like I was always anxious, sweaty palms, quick shallow breathes, heart racing, I had it all. I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door, I took a few deep breathes checked myself out in the mirror and opened the door to see Carlisle's three kids. Edward was tall and had a medium build, and bronze colored hair, I had heard many girls refer to him as a Greek god. Emmett was very muscular with dark black hair, Emmett was really the nicer of the two, I had class with him once upon a time, and he did actually talk to me once or twice, not enough to say we were friends or anything. And then there was Alice, she was very short and very thin, she had this spiky hair thing going on it was a look that only she could pull off.

"Please come in, Carlisle will be down in a few minutes he is just freshening up some." I said the two boys walked past me not even giving me a second look while Alice stopped

"Hi Bella, forget about them they are a little upset about the whole divorce thing and then finding out about you, you and my father are the talk of the town."

Everyone sat down in the living room, while I excused myself so I could go finish dinner. A few minutes later I heard footsteps on the stairs, knowing that it was Carlisle I didn't even bother to poke my head out of the kitchen. I quickly finished and set the table, I walked into the living room where I could hear laughing, and I announced that dinner was served.

Dinner was awkward, very few words were said to me other than dinner was excellent, and how I was feeling. Alice helped me clear the dishes and put away the leftovers. "Bella I can tell my dad is happy and that is all that matters to me, I haven't seen him this happy in a while."

A/n ok I'm ending it there I hope your liking it so far, please remember to review I will greatly appreciate it.


End file.
